At It Again
by Bubblegum Royalty
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has finally decided to exact his revenge on Grell Sutcliff for killing Madam Red over a century ago. Desperate to keep his after life, Grell flees to the States and ends up becoming Shapay's assistant/butler. Working for Madam was one thing, but how long can Grell put up with a girl who absolutely despises the color red? And will Sebastian be able to kill him?


I panted as I pressed my back against the wall of an Albuquerque Country Club. It was raining hard and every last human had retreated into the building. I found myself thankful for that, since I was unprepared for an questions I might be asked.

Like, "Where did you come from? I didn't see you arrive."

Or, "Why do you have pointy teeth like a shark?"

And perhaps, "Is that blood on you coat?"

Normally, I would've used my Death Scythe to annihilate any human to curious for their own good, regardless of the scene it may have caused. But, I had two reasons for not doing so.

1. William had threatened to kill me if I took another innocent soul that wasn't scheduled to die in the next hundred years.

2. It would help THEM track me down easily.

Ever since I killed his precious Aunt, murderess or not she may have been, I've hardly been on Ciel Phantomhive's good side. Then again, I doubt I was ever one of his favorite people, even when he thought I was human. About eight _long_ hours ago, the brat decided it was finely time to exact revenge for killing his favorite Aunt. Ever since then, I've been on the run. Every call has been close as his demon servant, Sebastian, keeps seducing me, knowing my weakness for attractive men, demon, human or otherwise. The only way I escaped was by realizing that as long as I stayed in Britain, they would always find me, so I teleported away. FAR AWAY. I didn't care where I came out, as long as they couldn't follow me.

That is how I ended up against the outside wall of a country club where I believe is Albuquerque, New Mexico.

"This should do for a while. It should at least stall them for a day or two." Despite how much I wanted to believe I was safe, my voice quivered with real fear. There was more of a chance of Ronald, William or Undertaker finding me first but I highly doubted that any of them would put up with my fears and worries.

"I'm up for a fight if you are!" Ronald would say. "I happen to know for a fact that not even Sebastian Michealis can take on two Reapers at once!" Undertaker would laugh and grin like a madman, offering no help or advice at all. And William, dear Will, would threaten, hurt and berate me until I went back to work.

I scowled. William, as much as he despises demons, would have no trouble just stepping aside and letting them kill me, as I'm "Enough trouble to deal with".

"Excuse me...Sir?"

I looked to my right in shock, fear and worry. Instead of coming face to face with another Grim Reaper or a Demon, I saw a middle-aged woman wearing golfing clothes, carrying a sand wedge. I gave her a look of disdain.

"That is if you are a man. You look so much like a woman, if you don't mind me saying so."

I blushed, flattered, embarrassed and furious at the same time. "I'm-I'm a male...but I don't mind being called a female." I admitted. "Who are you?"

The middle-aged woman smiled kindly. "I'm Darby Evans. My husband is Vance Evans, he owns the country club." She held out her hand as if she expected me to shake hands with her. I was to worn out to be disgusted by her gesture and shook her had.

"Grell Sutcliff. I kind of...got lost and found my way here."

"I thought as much. My husband and I were golfing when it started to rain. As we were heading inside, I saw you. Vance thought you were strange and told me to stay away but I had to come see what was up." She gestured to the building. "Do you want to come inside? Vance won't mind once I explain that you're lost." she offered.

I considered her offer for a few moments. One side of me was telling me not to accept her offer and run before Phantomhive and Sebby realized I tricked them, successfully. Another was telling me to accept and hide in the country club for a while, it being the last place they would look for me (An entire club full of unstylish, ugly middle aged men and women and their snooty, arrogant kids? Sound to much like nineteenth century England). And, there was that small voice in my head that was telling me to either teleport away and leave flabbergasted or kill her and deal with Will.

"Sure. I'd like that." I found myself saying. "The rain is ruining my hair, make-up and clothes, anyway."

Darby giggled. She lead me inside. "Welcome to Lava Springs, Mister...I mean _Miss _Sutcliff." she said.

I smiled and looked around. The club looked almost the same as it did on the outside; Stone bricks piled atop one another with miscellaneous plants here and there. There was a overly tired, partly bald man standing behind the check-in/out station, conferring with three teenagers (An African American, a red head and a blonde) and a middle aged man.

"Vance! Jackie! Lea! Emma! Come meet Miss Sutcliff!" Darby called.

The teenage girls turned around at once and made their way through the overly crowded room to us, while the middle aged man (Vance) stayed behind a few moments and continued to the nearly bald man.

"Yes, dear, what is it? Thomas and I have to do crowd control."

"This is Miss Sutcliff. She'll be staying with us at least until the rain stops."

The African-American looked me over. "She looks more like a He to me." she commented. The Blonde and Red-head nodded in agreement. "Are you one of those men who aren't to misogynistic to realize how much woman rule?"

I nodded slightly, though angry at her. "Yes, something like that."

Vance smiled tiredly. "It's nice to meet you, _Ma'am_. I hate to be rude, but I have some problems to fix. It wasn't supposed to rain today, you see."

I nodded again, annoyed this time. Vance bid us goodbye and made his way back to Thomas.

"Jackie, Lea and Emma are some of my daughters best friends. They'll show you around while I go change into something more appropriate for thus weather." Darby said.

Before I had the chance to react, Darby Evans walked away, leaving me with Jackie, Lea and Emma.

"Wow! So you're truly a transvestite? What's that like?"

The three teenage girls pushed me in a random direction and began to ask other similar questions, but gave me no time to reply to any of them...as if I was actually going to answer. Even half a world away from a force that wanted to take my afterlife away from me, I was still worried and uneasy.

* * *

**I know it needs work. The idea for this story came about when I wondered how long Ciel would wait to avenge Madam Red and what Grell would do. I have no idea whether this is a good story or not. Please tell me what you think. **

**Snowgem33**


End file.
